A ella no le gustaban las piñas
by Eren.Jeaguer
Summary: Tal vez Mukuro había sido un sufrimiento necesario, tal vez solo fue un paso para llegar al guardián de la nube. Después de todo, a ella no le gustaban las piñas.


Después de todo a ella no le gustaban las Piñas…

La lluvia caía, el día era frio y nublado, pero, ese día era muy especial para ella, nada se lo arruinaría. _Que equivocada estaba_. Camino un largo rato desde Namimori hasta Kokuyo Land, estaba feliz. Hoy cumplía un año a lado de Mukuro-sama, todos los días habían sido, como un sueño._ Una pesadilla. _Un año lleno de sonrisas, _falsas. _Soltó una risilla tonta, se había enamorado. _Pésima decisión._ ¿Quién lo diría? Ella tan tímida y logro dar el primer paso.

Llego al lugar en donde siempre estaba el cabeza de piña. Se escuchaban respiraciones agitadas y algunos gemidos de dolor. "¿Qué harán entrenando aquí?" Pensó. _Que tonta e inocente fue._ Se quedo plasmada asimilando la situación, las piernas le temblaban, el corazón le dolía.

No podía, no quería creerlo._ Deberías creerlo._ Mukuro & M.M jugueteaban con sus lenguas, el pasaba sus manos por la figura de ella, mientras ella acariciaba todo a su paso.

_Huye. _Le dijo una voz en su cabeza. _Huye antes de que se den cuenta._

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Era más que obvio que Mukuro jamás se fijaría en ella, solo era su muñeca, con la que más le gustaba jugar, el cuerpo que más le había servido. Salió corriendo antes de que las piernas le flaquearan.

Paso una, dos, tres horas hasta llegar a Namimori de nuevo, paso por delante del instituto, lo paso de largo y siguió caminando, llego a un pequeño parque, en unos momentos empezaría a anochecer, se sentó en la banca más cercana.

Comenzó a divagar por sus recuerdos sobre el último año, a pesar del daño, no lo odiaba. _¿De qué te sirve? El odiarlo no borrara las heridas, ni el daño._

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, _Es el. Moshi…Moshi?-_Hablo cortante.

_Chrome, ¿Qué te ha pasado? Te has retrasado y me preocupe-Mentiras. _Sonrió irónicamente.

_No te preocupes Mukuro-sama…no iré a Kokuyo-_

_¿Por qué?-_

_Porqué ya no tengo nada que hacer haya, despídame de Chikuza y Ken por favor-_El no dijo nada ¿_Qué puede decir?-Te-terminamos-_El guardián suspiro.

_Está bien…nos ve-_No le dejo terminar colgó antes de poder acabar la oración. Ese… ¿Está bien? ¿Realmente estaba bien? Golpeo la banca en la se había sentado. No sabía si era por la tristeza o por la frustración, había comenzado a llorar, los recuerdos llegaban atravesando su pecho como balas.

.

.

.

Mukuro estaba molesto. _Vaya idiota_. Había hecho sufrir a su pequeña, Chrome era su adoración. _Como su pequeña mascota._ Pero el amaba a M.M.

Marco un numero, ralamente no esperaba que le contestaran-Mukuro-la voz al otro lado parecía molesta, pero le dejo hablar.

_Chrome…ella, se entero-_Después de esas simples palabras colgó.

¡Qué vida tan jodida! Después de un rato de llorar decidió irse a su casa pero al levantarse, cayó en el frio suelo, sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas. _De nuevo._ El pecho le dolía, el aire le faltaba y no podía ver nada. _Que patética._ Pasaron unos minutos, seguía llorando. _Como si con eso fueras a solucionar algo…_Al paso de algunos minutos la lluvia cayó sobre ella. _¿Qué importaba?_

Después de unos segundos dejo de sentir la lluvia en su cabeza, subió la mirada y ahí estaba el. _Tan oportuno como siempre. _El guardián de la nube la miraba con ternura, como si de un pequeño animal se trataba. Un animalito al que había que cuidar de las bestias. _Entiéndase Mukuro._

Se arrodillo a su lado, soltó el paraguas que sostenía y el la abrazo cubriéndola con su cuerpo, si había algo que Hibari no soportaba era la indisciplina y ver a una criatura indefensa sufrir. _Sobre todo si se trata de ella ¿No Hibari?_

Kyoya la apretó mas contra su pecho, no lo aguanto mucho, cayó en llanto, estuvieron así unos cuantos minutos, hasta que ella dejo de llorar. _Eres una herbívora muy molesta-_Sonrió, una sonrisa imperceptible, pero, le sonrió. Era lo único que ella necesitaba.

_Ella solo lo necesitaba a él. _Lo aferro mas a ella mientras susurraba un débil y dulce. _Gracias._

Él le ayudo a ponerse de pie, juntos caminaron hasta el departamento del de pelo negro.

Tal vez Mukuro había sido un sufrimiento necesario, tal vez solo fue un paso para llegar al guardián de la nube. Después de todo, a ella no le gustaban las piñas.


End file.
